The Jaguar
The Jaguar The Jaguar is one of the three Native American animal spirits that is assigned to worthy natives in a small village in the Florida Everglades. It helps protect the village from danger. Powers The Jaguar spirit gives it's host many aspect of a jaguar. It allows them to morph into jaguar features, becoming a humanoid shaped jaguar.They gain increased strength, stamina, speed, and agility. The hands become clawed, and are able to cut through many substances. The host also gains razor sharp teeth, able to bite and tear through many substances. Finally, the host gains an increased sense of smell, sight, and hearing. History Dark Times The Jaguar shares a common origin with the other native spirits. Each spirit was captured in a slightly different way to help protect the village from a darker evil. In 845 AD, a Mesoamerican culture was under attack from a dark evil. It is a possibility this evil was an early experiment of the Collective. Whatever the case, the culture was quickly losing men and being destroyed. Most had given up hope. However, Chieftain of the Tribe, Ahiga, made an effort to save the tribe. He journeyed into the forest, to commune with the nature spirits. No one is quite sure as to what exactly happened, but Ahiga returned with a mystical staff and strange tattoos. He reported that the spirits had anointed him with the powers to defend the tribe, as well as three others. Ahiga told the tribe that three animals stalked the surrounding forest, animals of great power. The warrior that slayed the animal would gain great power. With that, Ahiga pointed his staff at basket of water in the village, which glowed golden for a moment. He told them that one must dip their weapon in the water before slaying the animal. Hunt for the Jaguar The killer of the Jaguar was Adahy. After hearing of the task, he delved immediately into the woods, wielding two daggers. His thoughts had turned to the fierce jaguar that had eaten many of their men out on hunting trips. For several days, he hunted for the beast through the jungle, hoping to locate the cat. One night, he had a chance encounter with the beast. He fiercely fought the animal, suffering several wounds. Eventually, he felled the beast, making him the first host to the Jaguar spirit. The daggers were enchanted, and captured the essence of the jaguar. Adahy returned to the village, now wielding the ability to turn into a jaguar man. Evil Falls Adahy is eventually joined by two other natives who wield the other animals spirits. When the evil came to their village again, the three of them fiercely fought alongside Ahiga to fight the evil. With their combined effort, they were able to rid of the darkness from their village. The tribe rejoiced at their great victory and peace was restored. The tribe kept their spirit protection, in case some other peril came their way. Adahy lived the rest of his days a protector of the tribe. He never married or settled down, but remaind forever restless. He would prowl the village at night, always on the look out for danger. He eventually died froma heart attack, though the natives did not know exactly what it was. Legacy After the death of the original wielders of the spirits, they returned to the new tribe chief. The tribe chief would always wield the power of the staff. The tribe chief was forever assigned the duty to choose worthy succesors for the spirits. The Jaguar spirit was often given to the swiftest or most agile warriors of the tribe. A key part of the Jaguar spirit is how it lives on. Whomever is chosen to wield the spirit somewhat loses themself. After Adahy died, part of his soul was fused to the Jaguar. Thus whoever wields the Jaguar spirit, becomes host to part of Adahy's soul. Their appearance becomes altered to look as Adahy did, and their personality changes to become similar to Adahy's. Category:Entities Category:Enhancements